1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of growing carbon nanotubes (CNTs) and a method of manufacturing a field emission display (FED) device using the CNTs and, more particularly, to a method of growing CNTs having an appropriate density as an emitter for an FED device and a method of manufacturing an FED device having the CNTs.
2. Related Art
Carbon nanotubes (CNTs) have drawn attention as emitters for field emission display (FED) devices. CNTs can be grown by a thermal chemical vapor deposition (thermal CVD) method, an arc discharge method, a laser abrasion method, and a plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) method.
The thermal CVD method grows CNTs in a vertical direction from a surface of a catalyst metal layer by injecting both a gas containing carbon, such as CH4, C2H2, C2H4, C2H6, CO, or CO2, and a gas such as H2, N2, or Ar into a reactor which is maintained at a temperature of approximately 500-900° C. after forming a catalyst metal layer on a surface of an electrode formed on a substrate. In addition, the PECVD method grows CNTs using a catalyst metal layer.